


City that never sleeps

by Boyandbanshee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, NYC, Secret Child, four years later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyandbanshee/pseuds/Boyandbanshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years later in NYC Lydia is living life perfectly, nice apartment, a best friend, and well... A Child. Yet no one from beacon hills knows except her parents and Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City that never sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for spelling errors! Anyways enjoy!

"Arial?" Lydia yells as she plus her strawberry blond locks back into a slick ponytail.

 _"What?!"_ Arial, a mini version of her mother, walks out of her room sleepily wearing a Disney princess night gown.

"Well I have to get to the office soon, but Mace is going to drive you to preschool. Okay?"

"But I'm hungry!" Arial says as she scampers over to the kitchen in their big bright apartment. The walls were painted white and the furniture clean, colorful and organized. It looks like a loft set up out of an ikea store. Lydia sets Arial at the table with a bowl of Cheerios. Lydia sits across from her and looks out at the grand city of New York. Who would have thought she would ever escape beacon hills and the craziness that lived there. Sometimes she missed it, but then she would remember everything that went wrong.

* * *

"Helloooo? Lydia?"

"Mace! Your a life saver!"

"I better be!" Mace says and she walks over to the vast windows with two coffees in her hands. Mace hands one to Lydia and hugs Arial.

"ahh my two favorite people."

"Arial go put your clothes on while I talk to Mace." Arial runs off, happy to start the day. Mace turns to face Lydia and sips her coffee waiting for Lydia to start talking. "Okay so you know my old friend Allison, well we were talking the other day and she mentioned that her boyfriend Isaac finally proposed. They haven't set a date yet, but she wants me to be her maid of honor."

"Well that's great!"

"I know but there's a problem, um.. She wants Arial to be the flower girl.."

"And the problem?"

"Well other than Allison and my parents, no one knows Arial exists."

"Hmm and let me guess, the baby (well not so baby) daddy is in beacon hills?"

"Maybe."

"LYDIA! Why didn't you tell him?!"

"Tell who?" Arial says as she is finally dressed in blue polka dot dress, tiny doc martins and her braided in a halo like Lydia taught her, for a four year old she learns quickly.

"Oh, no one. Bye guys have fun!" Lydia quickly kisses Arial on her cheek and thanks Mace for the coffee.

"We're not done talking about this Lydia!"

"Yes we are."

"You wish. Have a good day at work!"

* * *

Lydia shuffles though her briefcase to find the lab work for the latest case. Just as She finds it she hears a knock at the door. "Come in." She fixes her suit and continues to examine the lab work.

"Miss Martin, we have a new deputy. He will be on this case."

"Yeah sure. Sheriff I just got the lab work back for the blood sample and you may want to look at this-" she finally looks up and her eyes widen, "Stiles?"


End file.
